Match dot Com
by Urania Black
Summary: In which Sara and Grissom use an online dating service…Catherine conspires with Greg…and Warrick and Nick are completely innocent…Response to Unbound Challenge.


**Title:** Match.com

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or match.com I only own the conversation which was inspired by actual events.

**Summary:** In which Sara and Grissom use an online dating service…Catherine conspires with Greg…and Warrick and Nick are completely innocent…Response to Unbound Challenge.

**Word Count:** 1011 (sorry I went over)

"Would you please stop doing that?" Catherine pleaded with Sara. She had been tapping her pen thoughtfully against the lap top while staring off into space. Sara shook the fog from her head that encompassed her thoughts and looked at Catherine a bit startled.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. Setting the pen down she began to drum her fingers on the table as she was lost once again in her fantasies. Catherine groaned and closed the report she had been working on.

"Something on your mind Sara?" Catherine asked her.

"No…" Sara said quickly, "Yes…"

"Well-"

"It's well, you know, complicated."

"So it's Grissom." Catherine concluded none too happily. Sara glared.

"My world does not always revolve around _him_."

"Nope, just today. So what did he screw up this time? Did he forget… well I don't know…something?"

"He didn't forget anything."

"Well there's a first." She mumbled as she continued to rack her brain for what could possibly be bothering Sara.

Meanwhile, Sara had gone back into deep thought as she stared at her computer screen. Catherine started to lean over to see what all the fuss was about when Sara caught her snooping and turned the lap top away from Catherine's prying eyes. "What are you doing?" Catherine asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on you can tell me."

"Yeah and by the end of shift the entire lab will know." Sara retorted. Catherine raised a slender eyebrow as she contemplated Sara's statement.

"You have my word no one will know." Sara eyed her suspiciously before slowly moving the lap top between them both.

"This is what you were so ashamed of? This is nothing. Everyone does it at least once in their lifetime. As long as you don't expect to find your one true love you'll be okay. What question are you on? I can help with the answers. I'm good at this kind of thing. When I get done with your profile every man within a fifty mile radius will want you." Catherine mimicked rolling up her sleeves and positioned her finger tips just above the keys ready to type eighty words a minute.

"I'm on what body type best describes you." Catherine clicked on the choices and read them aloud.

"Slender, athletic and toned, about average, a few extra pounds, big and beautiful, full figured, curvy, stocky, heavy set, or other. Well you're definitely not a few extra pounds, big and beautiful, stocky, or heavy set."

"I'm not toned either or full figured."

"You could be curvy, but I'd say your best bet is slender." Sara smiled.

"You're good for a woman's self-esteem." A Cheshire grin captured Catherine's lips.

"All right on to sense of humor. I'd say clever." Catherine hit the tab and it selected the type.

"What about dry/sarcastic?" Sara asked. Catherine thought about it and then nodded before clicking on it.

"Oh it lets you choose more than one." Catherine squealed excitedly. "In that case we'll also go with obscure." The two went back and forth filling out the 'application'. 

They came to a sudden halt upon hitting a box labeled Headliner.

"All right we need something that will draw other people to me like flies to honey," Sara thought about her comment before continuing, "actually shouldn't it be bees?" Catherine shrugged as she thought about a possible Headliner.

"Hey there good lookin' whatcha go cookin'?"

"Uhh…no. I could just put Sara."

"Yeah, yeah you could do that."

"Seems kind of bland though." Sara concluded as Catherine nodded in agreement.

"You need to put something truthful, something coy, something about what you're looking for. Perhaps something about you that you would only tell a complete stranger."

"Are you serious? Something I would only tell a complete stranger."

"I'm dead serious. Something you'd only tell someone you're never going to meet again like I own The Last Unicorn." Sara looked at her shell shocked.

"You own The Last Unicorn?"

"I have an eight year old daughter." Catherine defended.

"I'll let it slide. For now. All right something you'd only tell a stranger." Sara contemplated, Catherine watched. "I don't know something like Insecure and Lonely. It sounds like a Dear Abby letter."

"I read romance novels."

"That's you not me."

"How about I read about the affects of storing DNA at room temperature for fun?"

"Now there's a turn on for any man."

"Fine what about My Life is Dedicated to Me."

"I like that. That's good. We'll use that one." 

Just as Sara was finishing up the personality test Grissom walked in flanked by Nick and Warrick. Sara quickly closed the lap top and both women smiled at the men innocently. 

"This is bad." Nick mumbled to Warrick. His fellow CSI nodded in agreement. 

* * *

Greg peered in Grissom's office to find his boss hard at work."Hey Grissom," Greg said taking a seat in front of the desk. There was no response. "Hey boss." Greg said a little louder. Grissom looked up realizing someone was in the room with him.

"Yes, Greg?"

"Sara needs you in the garage to help her with an experiment." Grissom got up from his chair and left the room leaving his computer open to wandering eyes. And Greg had just those pair of wandering eyes that found themselves looking at his boss's computer screen. He quickly left the office in search of Catherine.A few minutes later he had found her."Cath you're never going to believe this." He whispered to her excitedly pulling her into the lab. "Grissom was signing up on match.com." he informed her. She smirked knowingly as a plan began to form in her mind.

"Greg I'm going to need your help." 

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Greg sat behind Grissom's desk madly typing a well thought out e-mail to one SaraS71.

Catherine had 'borrowed' Sara's lap top and was busily typing away when Warrick and Nick walked into the break room. She hit the send button and looked up to spot a smiling Greg in the doorway. She closed the lap top and smiled sweetly at the two innocent bystanders. "That's better." 


End file.
